Everything's Gonna Be Alright One Shot
by theautumnpoet
Summary: It's all about Yuki and Shuichi everyone. One story after another in all the wacky twists and angsty comedy I can concot. Gravitation is like bad medicine. It's too good to be bad.


A/N: I don't exactly know what I'm trying to do here, but I listened to this song by Sweet Box and then Duindain called. She blabbed about Yuki and Shu again, and then it suddenly struck me: How about making a song fic for Yuki and Shu? I mean, it doesn't kill you to try, right? Especially when it's a Gravi fic; it's supposed to be disturbing enough for me and out of my writing ethics. But no one dies trying a first and this one is my first ever Gravi fic. *gawd* this is gonna be the death of me. I even recommended this for dear Requiem but I figured I must write it myself. I should face my own fears. the horror.

9/8/03, 12:13 AM

A/N: This fanfic was edited and revised considering the fact that the author was not paying attention to the spelling and grammar of the story while the author was posting it. *hits head* baka.

**EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT**

Lyrics and Song by SWEET BOX

The lights scanned the stage, touching every light-forsaken region. The static of the microphone purred as Shuichi reached for the mic.

"Are we having fun yet?" He asked the audience exuberantly, posing while waving his right hand; his fingers formed a peace sign.

This was answered by an excited jolt of agreement from the millions of spectators on the stage. Screams ranged from normal crescendos to screeching shrieks.

He smiled, loving the feel of the screaming crowd. He placed the mic back to its handle and signaled his band to start. When he turned back to face the audience, his sight turned blurry. Figures were dilating in front of him, moving continuously, left and right. He shook his head to push the vision away, but it remained. He tried to reach for the mic which seemed to move. and finally, against the screams and shouts of praise, he fell off the stage, not knowing what actually happened.

~*~  
  
_Everything's gonna be alright._

Eiri unlocked the door and opened it with caution, half expecting a bouncy cheery blue-eyed boy. But instead, he was met by silence as he groped for the lights in that dim room.

_Everything's gonna be alright_

"Get out of the fuckin' way!" Hiro screamed as he warded off the nosy reporters, blocking Shuichi's body as the paramedics carried the stretcher inside the ambulance. He hopped in, simultaneously whipping out his mobile phone and punching Yuki's number.

_Whoever thought the sun would come crashing down_

His car tires screeched against the dry pavement as he made a sudden turn to the right, trying to avoid the traffic route and at the same time ignoring the traffic signs leaving two cars to bump into each other on the intersection.

_My life in flames, my tears concrete- the pain_

He ran-stalked towards the emergency entrance, panting. Hiro's grim face welcomed him, not saying a word because he was unable to say anything.

His amber eyes traveled from Hiro to the closed door of the emergency room. He could not believe this was happening. This was definitely not happening.

_We fear the end, The darkest deepest river bed_

Tohma placed his hand on his shoulder "Everything's going to be all right," Seguchi assured in a low calm voice. But Eiri stood there, the words leaving him. Was everything going to be all right? He hoped so. He hoped to God it did.

_My book of life incomplete without you here_

He closed his eyes and thought, "I never saw this coming." His hands were slightly shaking. Was it from fear or from stress? Or was it from both?

_Alone I sit and reminisce sometimes_

He moved towards an empty chair just adjacent the walls and stared grimly at the open space. There was a time when this had happened only that another person was rushed to the hospital. He remembered now that this was the same chair he had sat upon on that day. But he never cared, did he? Except now it was different. He found it different and difficult. It was different because it was Shuichi and it was difficult because he didn't want to lose him as he did that unknown relative.

_I miss your touch, your kiss, your smile_

A vision haunted him. What if he would no longer be able to see him? What if after this.

_And meanwhile you know I never cried_

The door of the emergency room suddenly burst open. Shuichi was on a bed, pale and was hardly breathing as the male nurses pushed him gently towards the hallway.

_'Cause deep down inside-_

He closed his eyes, veiling the fear that was surmounting in him.

_- you know our love would never ever die_ And without his notice, a lone tear traveled down his cheeks.

_Chorus: Everything's gonna be alright Everything's gonna be okay Everything's gonna be alright Together we can take this one day at a time_

The nurses laid Shuichi gently on the bed. One hanged the dextrose bag and the other gently placed a blanket over Shu's sleeping form.

_Can you take my breath away? Can you give him life today?_

Yuki stood beside the open door, watching them as they slowly decorated the room with the curtains of creeping hopelessness.

_Is everything gonna be okay?_

He turned his back, the sight becoming too revolting for him. It was enough to make him lose his mind. enough to break his self-restraint.

_I'll be your strength. I'll be here when you wake up_

He clenched his hands to fists.

_Take your time and I'll be here when you wake up._

"Excuse me," said the nurse behind him. "The doctor said that he won't be taking visitors as of yet."

_To hell with the doctor,_ But he bit back the retort and merely nodded. Turning his back, he looked behind his shoulders one more time still half- expecting him to bounce up and declare that this was all a joke. He waited, but none came. Only the turbulent emotions he had in him. "Ja.." He whispered as he closed the door behind him silently, leaving Shu peacefully in the confines of his solitude.

_I never thought my heart would miss a single beat_

He had managed to stay that night, holding on to Shuichi as if his life depended on it, because in his heart, it did. He silently brushed his lips against Shu's pale knuckles and was awakened by the first piercing ray of the sun next morn. His soft amber eyes trailed Shuichi's pale face as he looked up. It was gaining more color. Gently trailing the side of his face he placed his big hand over his still knuckles.

_Caress your hand as I watch you while you sleep_

His thumb caressed his knuckles lovingly as he closed his eyes and sat silently, waiting patiently for him to awaken. But he knew he would not and that mere thought suffocated him.

_So sweet I weep as I search within_

"I'm afraid that he is suffering from over-fatigue blended with anemia," the doctor had explained to them the night of Shu's attack. "And it appears that he has an inherent disease that should have been treated when it could still be prevented."

_To find a cure to bring you back again_

He was slowly becoming hopeless the doctor's words slowly sunk in.

"I'm afraid that we have no cure of this ailment as of yet.. But we will try to."

Yes. We will try. That's what everyone always says. I will try. But it never helps does it? He gritted his teeth. Damn.

_And the sun will rise, open up your eyes Surprise, just a blink of an eye_

A sudden jerk beneath his hand snapped him back to the animated world. His heart skipped a beat at the possibility, hoping that he would see Shuichi open his eyes.

How he wanted to see his blue eyes.

_I tried, I tried to be positive_ But there was none. His blue eyes won't shine for him.

"The only thing we can do is to lengthen his days of living."

And, perhaps, there never will be.

_You're a fighter so fight wake up and live_

He had never felt as helpless as he did now while he gazed at the face of the boy sleeping peacefully under the white sheets.

_Everything's gonna be alright Everything's gonna be okay_

Far away, across the galaxies of time is that smile of his.

_Everything's gonna be alright Together we can take this one day at a time_

He thought as he sat down and rested his hands on a juxtaposition of his laptop.

_Can you take my breath away?_

His study room was peaceful as the curtains gently rustled against the wind. That caught his attention.

_Can you give him life today?_

How did the wind manage to creep into that small opening of the balcony's door? It was like death and circumstance. And somehow, amidst all the tragedies he had formed for others to cry over, he could not seem to stop weeping for this one tragedy that another writer has made.

_Is everything gonna be okay?_

Silence

_I'll be your strength, I'll be here when you wake up_

He never did understand why tragedies wrought tears. But now he did, and he decided that he hated it as well.

_Take your time and I'll be here when you wake up_

Droplets of tears touched the keyboard and on the screen S.H and a very prolonged U was displayed. Eiri's head was bent, blonde locks covering his beautiful stoic face . he bit his lower lip in an attempt to choke the almost escaping whimper.

But he found that he could no longer fight back the torrent of tears.

_I'd give my life to only see you breath again_

Crystalline blue eyes

_Hand in hand as we walk on the white sands_

His soft touch and his wide smile

_To hear your voice rejoice as you'd rise and say_

Everywhere he goes. the picture of his face flashes; on billboards, advertisements.

_This is the day that I wait and pray, okay_

But it could never substitute him. Never.

"You're famous now Shu." he whispered to the winds, slowly kneeling.

_Today silence as time just moves on_ "As you've always wanted." He touched the words engraved, fingers shivering at the instant stone and human skin touched. Cold.

_You can't hear it though But I'm playing my favorite songs_

**Like the flame that was shunned in the darkness. you remained.**

_I miss you much I wish you'd come back to me_

He stared at the words as the wind slowly caressed his blonde locks. A sad smile crossed his features as their memories flashed through his vision.

_You see I'd wait a lifetime 'cause you're my destiny_

"To our happiness.. Forever."

_Everything's gonna be alright_

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Everything's gonna be okay_

His head snapped up. A familiar pink haired boy screamed and ran towards him.

_Everything's gonna be alright_

His amber eyes widened with shock.

_Together we can take this one day at a time_

"Yuki!! Daijobu! I'm all right! There's no need to worry!" Shuichi stopped dead in front of Yuki who was still gawking.

_Can you take my breath away?_

"Yuki?"

_Can you give him life today?_

"Yuki? Are??"

_Is everything gonna be okay?_

"Baka-yarou," the blonde cussed under his breath as he punched the pink haired boy on the head.

_I'll be your strength, I'll be here when you wake up._

"That is it! Shuichi, how many times do I have to tell you that you're supposed to get out of that scene!" The red-headed director bellowed. His head snapped to his side, "And what the hell are you doing Requiem? I told you to detain him!"

Requiem sniffed, pulling out her last square of Kleenex. "But how could you? It's so sad. he was so sad. I had to."

_Everything's gonna be alright._

Chrys knocked his head against a nearby wall. "We are NEVER ever going to finish this take."

"What do you mean we?" Yuki asked coldly, trying to push Shu away from him.

_Everything's gonna be alright._

"We, as in, you, me and the rest of the cast."

"Again?!" the rest of the Gravi members gaped minus Eiri who glared.

_Everything's gonna be alright..._ "Yes, again. Together with all the thousand fans, the screeching nurses, the gushing doctors. EVERYONE."

A loud groan resonated around the closed studio.

_Everything's gonna be alright._

_Everything's gonna be alright._

  
  
==========  
  
Yuki: Damn song. can someone turn that off?

Shu: *hugs Yuki*: It's okay Yuki, I'm here. I won't leave you.

Yuki: *pushing Shu away from him*: Let go.

Shu: No!

Requiem: Ahh.. Don't they look just so adowable? *gush level 3*

Chrys: Quiet on the set! QUIET ON THE GOD FORSAKEN SET!

~ end ~ 

  
  
**Additional A/N:** Do not ask me how this ended. Blame the caller and the phone call.

MY greatest apologies for Requiem's participation in this fic, she already tried to grab my neck for this. Good thing I was wearing a mask when I happened pass her last week. *sweatdrop* 


End file.
